pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
"Sunrise"
|mobility = 9 (Weight) 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = 1560 |upgrade = N/A |type = Sniper |Level required = 27 |grade = |lethality = 29 |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Steampunk Themed |number = 96 }} The "Sunrise" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Description It is a Steampunk themed sniper rifle that is based on the Winchester Model 1886. It possesses a 10x scope and it shoots normal bullets, despite its firing sound suggesting otherwise. It has a decent fire rate with high capacity and good mobility. Appearance The "Sunrise" is a lever-action repeating rifle. Its body is gold and brown, with a gold and brown handle, a gold lever, a black scope with three gold rings, a blue magazine, and a brown and slightly gold front with a grey and blue long-barrel with four gold rings. It also has a 10x scope with a golden string near the brown and gold handle. Combat The sniper shoots regular, blue bullets that deal damage at an instant bullet travel time. This sniper's high fire rate allows repetitively shooting the bullets faster than most snipers. It has a 10x scope which allows picking off users from long range. When reloading, the blue magazine is taken out and is replaced by a new one. It has no delay mechanics. Strategy It has high Efficiency, a good rate of fire, great capacity (For a Sniper), and surprisingly good mobility. Tips *Try to avoid close and medium range areas and stay in long range ones. *While unsuspected, try to get a headshot on a target for an easy kill. *This can be used to pick off heavily armored players or severely damaging them. *This weapon can also be used to take down highly mobile or Jetpack users, due to this weapon dealing high damage, and a decently fast fire rate. However, try to aim well in the process, since your ammo will be put to waste if you continue to miss the shots. Counters *Move fast and jump quickly while strafing to make it harder for enemies to hit you. *Stay in small areas to make it harder for enemies when they are trying to attack you. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Kill them with the Demon Stone when they are unaware. *Use a one-shot sniper weapon such as the One Shot or Anti-Champion Rifle, but make sure to aim well since he/she will overwhelm you with this weapon's fire rate. Skins Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Bridge Equipment Setups Use a weapon to weaken heavily armored enemies before finishing them off at a closer range. The Sniper Cape is also highly recommended alongside with any other damage-increasing accessories. Also, this weapon can two shot roughly by having damage increasing items, and it does have a good fire rate so you can go toe to toe with most other weapons. Changelog 10.0.0 * Initial release. 12.5.0 * Its shooting sound was modified. Its fire rate and capacity were nerfed. Trivia * It is based off the Winchester Model 1886 rifle. * This, along with many other guns, was converted into a Sniper weapon in the 10.2.0 update. * Despite the stats, the Prototype, Anti-Hero Rifle, Photon Sniper Rifle Up2, and a few others are a 1-shot, headshot, while the "Sunrise" is two headshots to a full Champion Armor opponents. * The gun has 2 quotation marks on its name similar to the "Bastion", "Predator", and the "Avalanche". * This weapon was unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Storm Hammer and "Bastion", and a few other weapons. * It was the only weapon in the game that is a "Lever-Action" type reload until the flag keeper was added. Lever action weapons were quite popular in the old western parts of America back then in the 19th century. * It has a clan weapon counterpart which is the Flag Keeper *It also resembles the Masterpiece Musket. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-20-32.png|The "Sunrise" in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-20-35.png|The 10X scope of the "Sunrise". Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary